Mass-Divers
are Divers who illegally alter the game by manipulating their Gunpla stats to boost their machines' performance. Background They are rule-breaking Divers who illegally manipulate their Gunpla's data to boost their performances, and their numbers are growing among beginners and low-ranking Divers. Their presence often causes bugs in the game. 1/144 High Grade RGM-86RBM GMIII Beam Master manual The complete concealment of the unofficial "Break Decal" parts used by Mass-Divers has caused GBN management to fall behind in dealing with the issue. The only plausible solution is to rely on Divers who encounter Mass-Divers in the game. While some Mass-Divers are malicious, playing GBN for rewards and have no care about the game, not all Mass-Divers are like that. Some are merely misguided in their attempt to become stronger, there are also those like Ark and Zen who only used Break Decals for battle imagination, these Divers usually quit being Mass-Divers after being told the truth about the Break Decals. 1/144 HGBD Shining Break Gundam manual History The first Mass-Diver seen in the series is the leader of a trio of YMS-08B Dom Test Types who challenged Ogre. He was defeated by Ogre's GNX-803OG Ogre GN-X, with aid from Riku Mikami and his GN-0000DVR Gundam 00 Diver. While playing a Serial Battle mission, Riku and his friends were interrupted by a trio of Mass-Divers, who were piloting a custom RGM-89De Jegan (ECOAS Type) and two custom RGM-89 Jegans. The Mass-Divers wanted to steal credit for the match to get Rank Points. However, the sudden arrival of a glitched JDG-00X Devil Gundam ended their attempt, destroying all three Gunpla. The third Mass-Diver seen was a Shahryar imposter. Using a custom xvm-zbc Xamdrag, he was overwhelmed by Riku and Yukio using the Ptolemaios Arms before he used the Break Decal, only to be defeated by the real Shahryar's GN-1001N Seravee Gundam Scheherazade. The fourth seen Mass-Diver is Stea, a member of the Archangels force, who installed the Break Decal in her ZGMF-X88S Gaia Gundam to prove to her friends that she can be strong. However, Riku and Stea's teammate Kanari talked Stea down and she deactivated the Break Decal. The fifth seen Mass-Diver is Do-ji, a member of the Hyakki force, who installed the Break Decal in his xvt-mmc Geara Ghirarga to get revenge on Riku and prove his strength to his force, especially his brother, Ogre. The Gunpla went berserk upon activation and was defeated through the combine efforts of Ogre and Riku. Subsequently, a group of Mass-Divers defeated Rommel's 7th Panzer Division. This triggered the formation of the Coalition of Volunteers that assaulted a base used by Tsukasa Shiba, the creator of the Break Decal and mastermind behind the Mass-Divers, in the beginners' server Area 11. However, a large army of Mass-Divers appeared from the base to intercept the Coalition. Among these Mass-Divers were three mercenaries who held no love for the game at all, piloting a ZGMF-X13A Providence Gundam, a AGE-1T Gundam AGE-1 Titus and a AMX-004G Qubeley Mass Production Type. The Providence was destroyed by Kyoya Kujo in his AGE-IIMG Gundam AGEII Magnum, the Titus destroyed through the combined effort of Tigerwolf and Shahryar in the Gundam Jiyan Altron and GN-1001N Seravee Gundam Scheherazade respectively, and the Qubeley by a repentant Ayame in the RX-Zeromaru. After the Mass-Diver's mastermind, Tsukasa, was defeated, there had been no reports of harm done by Mass-Divers. Although Tsukasa's identity as the mastermind is not yet discovered, with help from an anonymous leak (suspected to be from Ayame), the Break Decals' route of distribution and a list of players who brought them were obtained. Unfortunately, as there are no records of Break Decal use left in the GBN log data, none of the Mass-Divers can be punished. Despite this, how the other players accept those Mass-Divers who regretted their actions and how to reassure the players affected by their illegal actions remains to be worked out. Notes & Trivia *The attire worn by the mercenary mass divers' avatars is the same as Team Trinity's. References